


Murphy's Law [podfic]

by DarkAuroran, Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAuroran/pseuds/DarkAuroran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, it isn’t a demon or an angel or a supernatural creature of any kind that exposes their position to Lucifer and the other angels. [podfic; length 1.5hrs]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Law [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Murphy's Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259633) by [DarkAuroran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAuroran/pseuds/DarkAuroran). 



**Title** : [Murphy's Law](259633)

 **Author** : [Darkauroran](../users/DarkAuroran/pseuds/DarkAuroran)

 **Reader/Podcover:** [Tenoko1](../users/Tenoko1)

 **Pairing** : Dean/Castiel; Sam/Lucifer (except not really, because Lucifer is being delightfully creepy and Sam just wants to go home)

 **Summary** : In the end, it isn’t a demon or an angel or a supernatural creature of any kind that exposes their position to Lucifer and the other angels. [podfic; length 1.5hrs]

 **Files** : [mp3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c2lxb3f0qkcwxcj/Murphy's_Law_mp3.zip)l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/r6v01c28z6t5s0v/SPN_Murphy's_Law_m4b.zip)


End file.
